Heat
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [KakaSaku, Team Seven fic] Sakura goes a little bit farther than usual to get her sensei's attention.


_Because it is bloody hot outside. Thank god for air conditioning, is all I can say._

* * *

Title: Heat  
Author: desbutterfly  
Genre: Humour, Gen  
Pairings: KakaSaku implications, Team Seveness  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Sakura goes a little farther than usual to get her teacher's attention.

* * *

-- 

It was way too hot to train.

Sakura lifted her sweat soaked hair off the back of her neck with a sigh and bent her head, wishing the small breeze would do something more than push the humid air around her face. Her uniform top was sticking to her skin, uncomfortably, and her arms and legs felt like overcooked noodles. She ducked under yet another branch and hunched over, hands on her knees, wheezing.

Kakashi looked back at her, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Can we take a break?" she gasped, already slumping down to the ground where the earth still held a little bit of coolness.

"Aw, Sakura-chan," Naruto whined from his spot just ahead of Kakashi, "I wanted to find the lake soon. I need water for my ramen!"

"How can you think about boiling water for hot noodles when it's practically a hundred degrees out, moron?" Sasuke said, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow.

Both boys had already stripped to the waist and had their shirts tied around their packs, and Sakura felt she would have appreciated the view more if she didn't feel so much like she was being slowly suffocated. Kakashi still wore his complete jounin uniform, vest and mask included, and didn't look like he was suffering at all.

The complete bastard.

Naruto looked like he was going to whine some more, so Sakura brought out her secret weapon. Her eyes widened and took on a sheen of tears, her lower lip trembled just a bit.

"Please?" she whimpered in a tiny voice.

All three males shuddered and avoided eye contact.

"Geez, Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered, "don't do that. It's creepy."

Kakashi sighed and slid his pack off his shoulder and Sakura knew she had won this round.

"Naruto, go on ahead to look for the lake. Fill up all the canteens when you find it." He tossed his to the blond and nodded for Sakura to do the same. "Sasuke, go with him."

The Uchiha looked unhappy at this directive, but he didn't argue (at least, not with Kakashi) and the two boys made their way, noisily, into the brush and out of sight.

Sighing, Sakura flopped down on her back, not caring about the dirt staining her clothes or rubbing into her hair. It was cool for all of three seconds before that stifling wall of air came pressing down on her, making her cough and turn on her side.

A little further away, Kakashi sat, back against a tree, flicking calmly through a copy of Icha Icha. Sakura watched him for a few minutes, trying to detect even a hint of discomfort. Long sleeves, dark colours, cloth over the face. Why wasn't he dying of heat exhaustion like any decent person? That damned vest was making _her_ sweat and she wasn't even wearing it.

"Argh, Kakashi-sensei," she finally groaned, "why aren't you HOT?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and she could have sworn he was pouting at her.

"Why Sakura," he said, "I know I'm getting up there in years, but I can still turn a few heads--"

"Shut up, sensei," the girl muttered, turning over so that her back was to him. "You know perfectly well what I meant."

"Do I?" the jounin mused, gaze turning back to the page in front of him. "I must be very smart, then."

"Seriously, you don't feel warm?"

"Mmn," he said, absently.

"Not even a little bit?"

"Mmn."

"Not sweating a little?"

"Mmn."

Sakura blew the bangs off her face with an exasperated sigh. She felt sticky and parched and in desperate need of ice cream. Kakashi looked like he expected it to snow at any minute.

"Fi-i-i-ne," she huffed, sitting up and tugging the zipper on her top down a bit more. She had refrained before, because she didn't want Naruto trying to eyeball her chest, but the boys were gone now and Kakashi…well, Kakashi wouldn't look.

In fact, Kakashi barely batted an eye in her direction as she slowly drew the zipper down with a raspy hum and left her shirt open almost to the valley between her breasts.

It was a little disappointing, really, that the man wasn't even going to try. Sakura felt slightly miffed, especially since she'd developed a bit more since the days when Sai used to call her flat-chested.

_'Okay, fine,'_ Sakura said to herself, licking the sweat off her upper lip, _'We'll just see how unflappable you _really_ are, Kakashi-sensei.'_

Her fingers went to the zip on her top once again and with a neat movement she undid the entire shirt and shrugged out of it, revealing a plain pink bra. As she dropped the top to the ground with a soft thud, Sakura watched Kakashi for a flicker of interest.

The man only turned another page of his book.

Frowning, Sakura undid the buckles on her medic's skirt and let the short scrap of fabric slide down her legs, leaving her in the black bicycle shorts that clung stickily to her thighs. She made a great show of bending over to tug off her boots, letting her toes wriggle free in the dirt.

Kakashi reached up a hand to scratch his nose. His eye never moved from the page.

_'Time to pull out the big guns,'_ Sakura decided.

She peeled the shorts from her legs with sweat slicked fingers and tossed them aside, adjusting the pink and green striped panties that were riding rather low on her hips and snapping the elastic around the waist loudly.

Kakashi looked up and stared blandly—_at Sakura's face, dammit_—for a few seconds before declaring, "If you want to, you can store your clothes in my bag. There's more room there."

He then promptly went back to his book and Sakura repressed the urge to scream. Very stiffly, Sakura stomped over to where Kakashi's pack was propped up against some foliage and stuffed her clothes into the bag.

"Stupid…asexual…porn freak…probably wouldn't know…what to do…_real_ woman…bit him in the _ass_," Sakura grumbled under her breath as she closed the pack and stood up.

A shifting noise behind her caused her eyes to widen and her body to freeze with tension. The tree under which Kakashi had been sitting was now abandoned, with only a lonely book lying on its side to mark the recent presence of the renowned copy nin. Warm breath stirred the hair on the back of Sakura's neck and she had to repressed the urge to whimper.

"Uh…um…Kakashi-sensei—"

Nimble fingers traced the line of her bra across her back and then slipped under the snaps holding it shut and Sakura immediately stopped breathing.

She'd wanted to get Kakashi's attention, but now that she had it, it was scaring the shit out of her.

_'Oh god, oh god.'_

"K-Kakashi…"

And then, just as quickly as they had come, the fingers were gone, leaving only a scorching imprint on the curve of Sakura's spine. Sakura blinked in confusion as Kakashi settled down underneath his tree once more, picking up his book and brushing a smidge of dirt from the cover.

"Your tag was out," he explained.

Sakura's mouth gaped open, but before she had a chance to yell, Naruto came crashing through the bush, a proud grin on his face and several full canteens around his neck.

"Hey, hey we found the lake! Well, actually the bastard found it by falling in. It's over this way and HOLY CRAP." A canteen dropped from Naruto's hands and spilled itself on the ground as the blond stared at Sakura.

A few seconds later, a very wet Sasuke stomped up behind him, scowling.

"I didn't fall," he said, crossly, "You _pushed_…me…in…" Sasuke trailed off, a flush staining his cheeks before he averted his eyes and pretended to examine the tree next to him.

"…"

"YOU," Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA-CHAN YOU PERVERT?"

Sakura snatched the canteen from the ground and brought it down hard on Naruto's head, making the boy yelp and collapse where he stood.

"Shut up, idiot!" she seethed, whirling around to pin Sasuke in her gaze.

"Which direction is the lake?" she growled, hefting the canteen again.

Wordlessly, Sasuke pointed to his right and stepped out of the way as the pink-haired girl stomped past.

"I'm going for a swim," she shouted over her shoulder. "Follow me and die."

As she left the sight of her team mates, Kakashi silently helped Naruto to his feet under the disapproving eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, rubbing his head. "What hit me? Sasuke! I think I have a concussion. I was sure I just saw Sakura-chan in her underwear. Do you think it's heat stroke?"

"Moron," Sasuke sighed and settled in for a long afternoon.

If things didn't cool off soon, he might just have to go drown himself in the lake.

--

fin.

* * *

_Commentary is appreciated._  



End file.
